¿Feliz Año Nuevo?
by DreamsAndBubbles
Summary: Maka es nueva en Londres y saldrá con sus amigos en la noche de año nuevo ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Concursos, sorpresas, chicos y chicas nuevos? Un enredo total pondrá histérica Maka, sobre todo cuando tenga que someterse a pruebas extrañas. ¿Podrá Maka sacar a su modelo interior o seguirá siendo conocida como la chiquita-planita por siempre? ¿Se rendirá ante éste pianista desconocido?


**RE-EDITADO****  
**

_**Bueno…Es fic lo escribí hace casi 4 años y tenía por lo menos unos 12 años (Por lo tanto quizás no es lo mejor que he hecho)**_

_**Tuve unas grandiosas lectoras que me dieron el ánimo para llegar hasta el capítulo 8 pero luego me alejé del anime, comencé a dedicarme a otras cosas y dejé el fic de lado, pero lo encontré en una de esas carpetas escondidas en mi antiguo computador y decidí re-editarlo y volver a subirlo a este sitio :) Si alguien lo leyó antes quizás recordará que, al principio, la redacción de mi historia era un algo enredada…por lo que he arreglado todas las faltas de ortografías posibles.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Como ustedes sabrán Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ookubo, pero no lo duden, algún día será mío wuajajajajaja (ok, eso nunca sucederá…)**

**Cabe decir que la imagen que utilicé para la historia no pretende violar de ninguna manera las reglas de este sitio. Si se tiene algún problema hagan el favor de avisarme para poder borrarla y así no generar malentendidos o la eliminación de mi cuenta. Gracias :)**

**Este fic está ambientado en un mundo alterno al verdadero Soul Eater, es más bien cercano a la vida cotidiana. La historia se desarrolla específicamente en Londres.**

**¡Enjoy!**

-Bla bla bla: Diálogos

_Bla bla bla_:Pensamientos

(N/A): Notas da la Autora

**Capitulo 1: ¿Comenzando bien el año?**

_El amor es inesperado y tan repentino como un rayo de luz que atraviesa mil ventanas en lo más profundo del corazón…pero se hace realmente especial cuando esa persona es un gran idiota._

El sol se estaba poniendo y la gélida nieve caía espléndidamente sobre las calles. La nevada se veía hermosa en contacto con las infinitas luces de la ciudad de Londres un frío 31 de diciembre. El ambiente optimista de los transeúntes no anunciaba nada más que la festividad de Año nuevo se acercaba con infinita premura. Maka miraba abstraída en sus pensamientos a través de la ventana de su departamento a las ajetreadas personas que iban de un lugar a otro.

Caminó hacia su armario y se miró con indecisión en el espejo de la puerta. Se sorprendió de lo poco que había cambiado su aspecto a través de los años. A pesar de tener 17 años, Maka daba la impresión de tener unos 14. Sus ojos verde-jade le otorgaban cierto misterio a su mirada y contrastaban con su cabello rubio ceniza y lacio que usaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. Pero sus facciones infantiles no hacían nada más que hacerla parecer una niña, además, su poco busto y su piel blanca como la nieve no la favorecían mucho.

Al lado de su espejo se disponía el enorme estante de libros de poseía. Maka examinó uno a uno los títulos que más le gustaban y sonreía al pensar en todo lo que había conocido gracias a ellos. Le había tomado su vida entera leerlos todos, la lectura era una de sus grandes pasiones.

Esa noche no estaría sola, tenía que alistarse para salir con sus nuevos amigos al lugar, que según le dijeron, es el mejor karaoke de la ciudad.

Hace muy poco había llegado a Inglaterra, un país extraño y misterioso para ella, quién acostumbraba a vivir la vida de un pueblo tranquilo en Japón. Extrañaba sus colores, sus paisajes, sus festividades propias y su encanto natural, solo el olor de los dulces que su madre le enviaba le traía una cierta sensación de familiaridad. El estrés se había apoderado de ella luego de tantos cambios…tan lejos de sus verdaderos amigos. Esos que tenía desde los 3 años en Kinosaki. En fin, su vida era muy difícil. La mudanza se debió al trabajo de su padre, quién era de origen británico, y en parte, gracias a ello, Maka podía hablar perfectamente el inglés.

Para Maka, su papá era un gran imbécil, un maldito mujeriego que engañó a su madre en infinitas ocasiones. Pero estaba bajo su custodia ahora y nada podía hacer, pues su madre estaba de gira en América.

La ojiverde bostezó profundamente y estiró los brazos.

-¡Así que tengo 20 minutos para estar lista y bella…!- exclamó enérgicamente -…Y ¿Qué me falta?...eh… ¿Y si no estoy en la onda de los demás? – Su voz se tornó desazonada - ¡¿Qué tal si se van sin mí? ¡¿Qué tal si soy muy aburrida para ellos?

Maka se imaginó a ella misma en una fiesta tipo Jersey Shore, ella estaba sola en la esquina del bar hablándole a una copa de vino sobre la vida.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿POR QUÉEE? ¡Mi vida es un desastre!- se lamentó tirándose en el piso y jalándose el cabello cuando volvió a la realidad.

La chica creía estar sola y no sospechaba que un vil sujeto la observaba como un león que acecha a una frágil gacela. Cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta del baño un hombre alto y pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Maka-chan…!~ - gritó el tipo con los mocos colgando de emoción.

-¡¿Qué quieres Papá?

-Oh, mi querida Kami…– dijo fantasiosamente mirando hacia el techo - Si tan solo estuvieses aquí verías lo hermosa que se esta poniendo nuestra niña para salir a conquistar hombres…-movía el trasero de un lado a otro - Estoy seguro de que así volverás a amarme~

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un doloroso Maka Chop junto el peso de una Enciclopedia de 2400 páginas.

-En primer lugar, Papa o como te llames, saldré con mis amigas a un karaoke, no a conquistar hombres o a vaguear y ver mujeres como tú. Y segundo: mi madre JAMÁS volvería contigo. –respondió ella mientras se alejaba.

Las palabras de Maka resonaron como eco en los oídos de su padre, Spirit

-Makjkja-ckjan- sollozó el pobre hombre en un dialecto desconocido mientras Maka, de una patada, lo sacó de la entrada de la puerta.

La verdad es que Maka no era mala, solo se sentía indiferente ante su infiel padre. Puesto que Kami, su madre, era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Ella era una exitosa manager y cantante de blues. Además, gracias a ella, su padre también ganó fama en el mundo de la música siendo conocido como "Death Scythe". Ambos se habían graduado de la escuela de artes Shibusen, siendo Kami la manager de Spirit antes de divorciarse.

Tratando de olvidar el dolor, la chica tomó el peine rosa del baño y comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos rubios. Se recogió el pelo con un hermoso y sofisticado broche dorado en forma de flor de durazno o Sakura. Se dispuso a maquillarse sutilmente, pues no era lo suyo llamar la atención y se roció su perfume favorito. Luego sacó del armario su vestido de gala que tanto le había costado encontrar. Era corto y negro con un escote no muy pronunciado y lo combinó con unos zapatos de tacón bajo color durazno y unas joyas de su madre que le hacían juego.

-¡Maka, Maka!- gritó Spirit repentinamente – Ven con papá a sacarte unas fotos~

La chica puso una expresión de repulsión y miró la hora en su teléfono. Era tarde y le tomaba 15 minutos llegar a casa de Tsubaki, su amiga más cercana hasta el momento.

Como podría olvidar el día de inscripciones en el instituto Shibusen (Pues todavía no comenzaba las clases) cuando aquella ojiazul de pelo negro le ofreció galletas recién horneadas cuando ella moría de hambre. Desde ese día se volvieron muy unidas y fue ella quién la invitó a la fiesta para conocer a sus futuros compañeros.

Así que Maka cogió su abrigo y se fue de casa, sin antes evadir a su papá y sus abrazos. Ah y por supuesto: llevar muchas Enciclopedias escondidas.

-**En casa de Tsubaki—**

-Tsubaki-chan!, Liz, Patty-chan, Chrona! Feliz casi año nuevo! – gritaba agitadamente Maka mientras corría en dirección a sus amigas.

-Hola Maka-chan- dijo tímidamente Tsubaki luciendo un elegante vestido con estampado floral muy al estilo japonés.

-Hasta que al fin llegas eh - repuso Liz respecto a la hora – No sabes cuánto me duelen los pies con estos tacones de muerte. O acaso quieres que me salgan ampollas repulsivas ¿eh? – Todas pusieron cara de extrañeza – Je je je solo bromeo, solo bromeo – terminó diciendo nerviosamente.

Liz usaba un vestido tipo sirena color turquesa en degrades. No se le podían ver los zapatos pero usaba unos lindos pendientes y llevaba su cabello rubio largo y lacio suelto.

Maka miró a su alrededor buscando a Patty, finalmente la encontró arrodillada en el piso mirando como un sapito saltaba en el jardín de Tsubaki. Prefirió no decirle nada, pues la perturbaba. Patty usaba un vestido muy infantil rosa y zapatos de tacón negro.

Chrona como siempre hizo su aporte nulo a la conversación. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener a mucha gente alrededor. Solía ser muy antisocial debido a los tratos de su madre Medusa. Su pelo era de un color rosado chicle y usaba unos pantalones negros un poco holgados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra encima.

-¿P…pasa algo…M…maka? – le preguntó la pelirosa.

-Eh ¿Por qué lo dices?

-M…me miras mucho

-¿EHH? No me digas que eres del otro lado, Maka – interrumpió Liz

-No, no, no. ¡Imposible, Liz!

-Oh, perdón. Es que tampoco pude evitar mirar esa tarjeta que tienes colgando del bolsillo de tu abrigo. ¿Qué dice? "Pantys locas, Club de amor para mayores" ¿Q-QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

La cara de Maka se tornó roja como tomate y Tsubaki dejó caer su boca al suelo.

-…D…debe de ser de mi padre- le respondió a Liz fundida de la vergüenza.

-Y Bueno ¿Cuándo partimos? De seguro Maka está ansiosa por conocer la ciudad ja ja - dijo entusiasmada Tsubaki intentando reanimar a su amiga.

-Esto…tenemos que esperar a Kid y a… Black Star - respondió Liz sonriendo.

-¿Y quiénes son esos dos? – preguntó sorprendida la ojiverde

-Son unos buenos amigos - le contestó rápidamente Liz, y luego mirando a la ojiazul dijo pícaramente - Especialmente Black Star ¿O no?

-Mmm ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No me habías dicho nada. Ahora cuenta, cuenta…- le dijo coquetamente Maka.

-Ay…no es que me guste...es solo que ¡…no sé…!

-…Pe…ro como…? si…si ustedes d…dos son como…c…como el agua y el aceite…- añadió Chrona en un intentó de interacción social.

-Mejor habla con señas Chrona, te entiendo menos que a mi gato con retraso mental.- le dijo Liz.

Tsubaki le propinó un golpe poco disimulado.

-¿Pero con eso a qué se refiere? – preguntó curiosamente Maka.

-En un rato lo sabrás…- respondió hastiadamente Liz mientras se acariciaba la cabeza - Además conocerás al maniaco-príncipe de la simetría. Aquí todo es un circo.

-¡Y Liz es el mono, Liz es el mono, Liz es el mono! – le cantó infantilmente Patty

-¡Tú cállate y ve a ver si el pasto se torna morado!

-¡Entendido! – le respondió su hermana ingenuamente.

De pronto, desde lejos se escuchó un sonido.

Cada vez más cerca, más, más y…

-¡YAHOOOOO! ¡LLEGÓ EL DIOS, BLACK STAR-SAMA! – gritó el chico desde el techo de la casa del vecino mientras le propinaba golpes al aire. Lamentablemente no se percató del residuo de gato que había en el techo y resbaló hasta caer en el basurero.

-Que total idiota…- susurró Maka

-¿Cómo?, perdón ¿dijiste algo Maka-chan? - preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra.

-Em…nada…dije que es muy apuesto (?) - sonrió falsamente.

-Lo suponía-dijo orgullosa y sonriente Tsubaki.

-JAJAJJA, como siempre las mujeres hablan de mi persona -grito triunfante el peliazul, mientras salía del basurero.

De pronto, sin que Maka se diera cuenta, una figura misteriosa se apareció a sus espaldas. Y solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando ésta le tomó de la mano repentinamente.

La ojiverde se dio la vuelta presa del espanto, con una cara poco agraciada. Para su sorpresa se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de un chico de cabello negro, ojos acaramelados y de expresión serena.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Maka. Me llamo Death the Kid, soy hijo de Shinigami-sama, el director de la escuela. Puedes decirme Kid con toda confianza.

-Oh. Mucho gusto, Kid – le respondió la ojiverde levemente sonrojada.

Sintió un leve escalofrío cuando el chico le puso su chaqueta encima.

-Creo que tienes frío, no es necesario que me la devuelvas yo estoy bien.

Maka se sintió en otro planeta, miró al chico con fascinación. ¡Qué lindas facciones tenía ese! Y para qué hablar de su cuerpo y su estilo elegante. Pero no pudo evitar que algo le llamara la atención.

-¿Qué son esas líneas blancas en tu pelo? ¿Es la edad? - preguntó curiosa.

Segundos después el pobre chico se petrificó - Soy una desgracia! ¡Un deforme!, no me miren por favor!...- de un segundo a otro comenzó a sollozar.

La ojiverde se alejó de a poco.

-Te lo dije, Maka…Hey ¿Y por qué no vamos ya? Podemos llegar tarde – sugirió Liz.

-¡Oh esperen se quedó mi bolso en casa! - gritó desesperada Maka, afligida además por la situación que acababa de ocurrir. - Ustedes adelántense, mejor me voy en taxi.

-Hai, hai, te vemos allá Maka-chan.

La ojiverde miró como sus compañeros se alejaban. No pudo evitar imaginar lo que sucedería aquella noche: una linda velada, tragos, baile y…terminar a solas con Kid no estaría nada de mal. Maka sintió una leve presión en su estómago. ¡No podía sentir esas cosas tan pronto!

-_Pero qué imbécil soy-_se lamentó ella mientras iba corriendo a su casa - _¿__Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Tendré que volver de nuevo, ¿qué pensará Kid de mí? _

La chica, por error, tomó la calle equivocada y se halló en un barrio que no conocía. Las demás personas parecían haber desaparecido pues de seguro ya habían comenzado con las celebraciones. Presa del miedo, tomó su celular para llamar a Tsubaki pero recordó que aún no tenía ningún contacto nuevo.

Al ver a un grupo de borrachos en una esquina, caminó hacia una pequeña plaza y se acercó al puente que estaba al costado. Desde allí podía ver parte de la ciudad cubierta de luces, sabía que por debajo estaba la autopista y miles de autos pasaban por allí. La brisa se detuvo y la nieve se hizo menos densa. Entonces pudo divisar así, a unos pocos metros, la silueta de un chico parado en la baranda del puente.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, se guió por sus instintos y corrió para empujar al chico hacia un sitio seguro: el suelo.

-¡No lo hagas! Puede haber otra solución! – gritó Maka desesperadamente.

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas enana? ¡¿Por qué me empujaste?

Ambos jóvenes estaban ahora en el barro. La chica podía ver mejor ahora y se encontraba ante un chico de su edad, albino y de ojos color rojo carmesí. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que estaba vestido de etiqueta, al igual que ella.

- Em…Lo siento mu…

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer! – se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba el brazo.

A Maka se le fue toda la simpatía.

_- ¿Y éste cómo se atreve a decirme eso?- _pensó la ojiverde consternada – _Que extraños son sus ojos…_

-Hey ¿Estás ahí? Sé que soy cool pero no tienes porqué mirarme así, pareces ser una de esas fanáticas locas.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa idiota? ¡Intenté salvarte!

-¿Salvarme de qué? ¿Acaso nadie puede pararse aquí y relajarse un rato?

-¿Y qué clase de idiota lo hace a orillas de un puente? Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para esto, adiós.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿En qué planeta vives? ¿No me conoces? - preguntó extrañado el albino mientras se ponía de pie y ponía su corbata roja nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Y por qué debería de conocerte? Maldito delincuente con lentes de contacto.

-¡Son reales, ignorante! ¡Me haces perder la cabeza! Mmm- de pronto la mirada del chico cambió. Observó a Maka de pies a cabeza.

La ojiverde se sintió invadida por aquel desconocido, de pronto se miraron mutuamente, sin decirse nada. El chico de pronto abrió la boca.

-Oye…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Maka esperando algo bueno.

-Realmente te hacen falta unas buenas bubis – le respondió el albino seriamente.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, RATÓN DE LABORATORIO? – gritó Maka hecha un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-Pensé que mi ex estaba un poco desinflada, pero tú eres otra cosa.

El odio de Maka podía verse en sus ojos, de pronto estalló y se abalanzó sobre el chico. Comenzó a darle cachetadas, tortazos, de todo. Hasta que el albino, cansado, tiró a la chica nuevamente al suelo. Y, para la mala suerte de Maka, cayó con las piernas abiertas dejando ver su ropa interior. El chico se la quedo mirando.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Te cortaré las bolas, luego te las comerás y finalmente te voy a quemar vivo!

-Uf, no eres para nada una señorita. Además, tú has sido la _exibicionista, _además no tienes nada bueno que mostrar - mintió él con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

Maka tenía ahora el vestido totalmente desgarrado, sí, el vestido de su madre estaba arruinado. Estaba lista para lanzarse de nuevo.

-Te las verás conmigo ratón de ojos rojos, hijo de put….

La chica no pudo terminar la frase porque una mano lo detuvo.

-Mis disculpas señorita, parece que Soul-kun te causa problemas, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

El chico que le hablaba aparentaba 21, se parecía mucho al menor: su cabello era blanco, sus ojos de color carmesí y tenía una nariz respingada. Pero él se veía mucho más calmado, dulce y educado.

-Me presento: Mi nombre es Wess Evans, soy el hermano mayor de este pequeño idiota. ¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu problema? Cabe decir que mi madre no es una puta.

-Ehhhh…¡perdón! ¡perdón! Nunca quise decir tal cosa es solo que él me obligó a hacerlo porque… - la voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse – porque…el vestido de mi…mi mamá… mi bolso…mi…mi…

-Shh…shh, tranquila, te comprendo. – le consoló Wess acariciándole la cabeza.

- Oye rarita, mi hermano te hizo una pregunta. Dile que torpemente chocaste conmigo y me pegaste sin razón. – alegó el menor al darse cuenta de que no recibía atención.

-Vamos pequeña, cuéntame tú versión de la historia, que no muerdo y…- mirando al menor -Soul-kun no molestes a la señorita.

Maka no podía creer lo dulce que era, tenía la mirada perdida en el.

-Vamos…dime- insistió.

-Esto…me perdí y por accidente choque con ese - dijo Maka señalando a Soul, sin quitar su cara de embobamiento hacia Wess.

-Jajaja, así que chocaste con el tarado de mi hermano.- rió dulcemente

-Así mismo…~ (N/A: Ustedes imaginaran la cara de Maka como la típica cara de estúpida que ponemos las mujeres al pensar en el chico más que nos gusta :D )

-¡Hey!, yo no soy un tarado. – alegó el menor con pucheritos

Maka, en cambio, seguía con su cara de retrasada.

-Claro que si lo eres, pequeñín -dijo melosamente Wess - Te perdiste al igual que la pobre… ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

-Planita-chan – murmuró Soul.

Maka miró a Soul con cara asesina, a Soul le gustaba esto y sonrió. Pero su hermano le regañó

-Soul-kun, no seas descortés con la hermosa dama, ¿Cómo te llamas linda?

-Maka Albarn…~

-Como decía: te perdiste al igual que la pobre Maka-chan, solo que ella no es idiota como tú - sonríe - ¿Te llevamos? Te prestaremos ropa nueva, ya que el tarado te arruinó el vestido.

-Si no es mucha molestia~ – respondió ella fuera de sí - _Esperen: ¿llevar, prestar? Pero si yo solo venia a buscar mi bolso…_Esto, Señor Evans…yo no…

-Sin peros, vamos sube y por favor dime Wess – insistió.

-¿Subir? ¿Dónde? - preguntó la rubia.

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y una flameante y lujosa limusina estaba frente ellos.

-Increíble…

-Jajaja, que tonta. ¿Nunca habías visto una limusina antes? Hermano, como dejas que esa se vaya en la lim…

La rubia le dio uno de sus famosísimos Maka chop, junto el peso de su "Súper Enciclopedia de 3000 páginas" que guardaba cuidadosamente hace años y que usaría para casos extremos, que ni en su padre había usado.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien- el joven le dirigió una de sus miradas encantadoras a Maka y ésta, como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada, se subió a la limo, al igual que Soul que se estaba recuperando de su desangramiento en el piso…

Todos estaban ya adentro, reinaba el silencio…Hasta que de pronto.

-Hablemos seriamente…¿realmente tus pechos son ASÍ de diminutos?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Realmente van a la casa de los Evans?, ¿qué pasará en el karaoke? ¿Y Kid? ¿Black Star? ¿Tsubaki? Esta historia no es nada normal.**

Bueeeno, y este fue el primer capítulo. Y obviamente es sólo el comienzo porque esperan muchísimas sorpresas que realmente ni se imaginan XD

Si les gustó no olviden dejar un review porque realmente emocionan *-* ja ja ja ¿ya estoy siendo patética? Ok, olvídenlo e intenten pensar en lo que sucederá. ¿Se imaginan a Maka en un concurso especial? Ya ni daré más detalles .-. ¡Besoooos!


End file.
